This invention is a result of continuing display development for applictions in the U.S. Army night viewing devices. Previous patent applications for displays which utilize MCP image intensifier tubes were filed Apr. 9, 1976 with the application Ser. No. 675,366 and 675,367, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,390 and 4,024,319 issued to co-inventors Charles F. Freeman and the present inventor. The present faceplate may be used in these displays with the arrays being removed from the photocathode and MCP proximity focus areas and the present orthogonal array faceplate having electroluminescent and photocathode arrays thereon being used.